


A year by your side

by Kuri_Kitsune



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri_Kitsune/pseuds/Kuri_Kitsune
Summary: "It is probably too soon to think something like that, but with you ,this might be the best year of my life."





	A year by your side

#### Spring

#### 

I can´t stop smiling, as i´m sitting in the shaking bus. Today was a wonderful day, just like every day I am with you. I am happier than I´ve been for a long time. You picked me up from the bus stop. The birds were chirping the whole time and everything was so colorful. There are flowers everywhere emerging from the ground while the blossoms on the trees are pure white. You greeted me giggling, told me, how much you missed me and I also missed you very much. Today I met your parents, who are very nice people. We talked for a long time. You told them that I was wonderful, that my singing voice was beautiful, that I´m a great cook and how happy you are to be with me. In the evening you brought me back to the bus stop. We talked and laughed all the way long. It is probably too soon to think something like that, but with you ,this might be the best year of my life.  
And your hand felt so warm as it was holding mine.

#### Summer

#### 

By now, it is warmer, you could even call it hot. And even though my clothes are too warm, I feel good. Expressing my emotions right now is difficult for me, but I think, after this day I feel whole, complete. I never thought I could be even happier with you. The whole time, I repeat this wonderful memory in my head,but it´s not as good as the real sensation. Your touch was so gentle and craving at the same time. Your eyes reflected your desire and even I let myself be lead by my lust. Today I was ready to surrender myself to you and my passion. My body, my desire, they belong to you now. You are the only one who is allowed to touch me this way, who makes me do this joyful sounds, who knows this part of me. On this day, we were united.  
You brought me home again, but now we don´t need to talk the whole time anymore. Our presence is enough for us to be happy.  
And your hand felt so warm as it touched me and my whole body.

#### Fall

#### 

Meanwhile it´s kinda difficult…..but that´s okay. I just need to improve this relationship, improve myself. I feel something wet on my cheek. It´s a tear. Why am I crying again? I´m way too sensitive. You say that too. I look outside the window of the bus and see the leafs getting blowed away. By now, it became stormy. I hope there won´t be so much thunderstorms anymore, because I fear them. I gulp as I start thinking about you.  
“Why can´t you even do that?“  
“ You are even too stupid to handle this!“  
“Stop making all these mistakes!“  
“This is all your fault!“  
Why do you say that so often? Can´t you see, how it hurts me? Why do you hurt me? But I feel ashamed because I think so. I just react oversensitive. It´s my fault because I keep making mistakes. I don´t deserve you. Like always, you brought me to the bus stop, but you didn´t say anything and I didn´t have the courage. But I don´t like storms, so I took your hand.  
It felt cold.

#### Winter

#### 

It´s strange. Once there was a time, in which we were happy and there was a time in which I was sad, but I forgot what it felt like. I forgot how you feel like.  
You kissed me. I didn´t feel anything.  
You insulted me. I didn´t feel anything.  
But I accepted everything. That is love, isn´t it? Lately I´ve been going to the bus stop alone. The grass is covered in snow and it´s cold. So cold that my hands feel numb. Your hand didn´t feel numb.  
It was burning, as it slapped my cheek.


End file.
